Blood Love 2nd ending
by Black.Misfit
Summary: Another sequal to Blood Love. For this second ending, I did a SayaXSolomon slight rape story with still a little SayaXHagi romantic side.


**Disclaimer:I don't own Blood Plus or anyone apart of it. The first story I wrote was SayaXHagi story and people wanted to know who he wanted. I couldn't really decide on which one would be in the next story with Solomon. The first version I did was HagiXSolomon story and now after all this time, I finally did a SayaXSolomon story. This picked up at episode 43 in the anime when Saya wakes up in Solomon's penthouse apartment. This is just a well detailed story of what happened that night while Hagi was looking for her.**

Saya woke up in a daze as she got up. All she could feel was the soft fabric of the bed sheets that weren't hers. She slowly rose up and her eyes scanned the room. She felt confused and nervous about the dark bedroom she was sleeping in. 'What...what is this place?' Saya though to herself still looking around for any sign of life in the room. She also noticed that her sword was missing along with her clothes. She felt there was something wrong. Something very, very wrong.

"Saya...I'm so glad you're awake. I was worried that fight would leave you too weak to even wake up," said a calm voice in the dark corner. Saya was still dizzy from waking up, she could barely recognize the voice. From the dark corner, locks of blond hair appeared with pale blue eyes piercing through. Saya, at last, knew who had kidnapped her. Standing before her in a black suit was Diva's chevalier, Solomon Goldsmith. Saya's eyes were filled with shock as her eyes tried to find where her sword was.

"I take it you're looking for this," Solomon smiled holding Saya's kantana. Saya's breathe stopped as she saw her only defense against chiropterans in the pale hands of a chevalier working with her evil sister, Diva.

"What...what do you want with me?" Saya questioned with nervousness in her eyes. Solomon put the sword down and made his way around the room talking as he went.

"Now Saya. There's no need to get angry. If you remember correctly, I did save you life from my brother, Amshel," Solomon calmly explained. Saya wrapped herself in the sheets to cover up anything that he might see and got up from the bed. She backed up trying to stay away from the blond man. "But, of course, I don't expect you to trust me." Solomon finished.

"Where are my clothes?" Saya attacked with another questioned.

"They were torn and bloody so I got rid of them," Solomon smiled with a faint blush on his face. He walked over to a large closet filled with dresses and picked out a creamy white colored dress. "Here. This should suit you much more nicely," he said putting the dress on the bed and waling out of the bedroom with a small smirk in his face. Saya stood still wrapped in the sheets and looked over towards the bed at the lovely dress.

* * *

Hagi flew through the air from building to building as he desperately tried to find Saya. He looked over the city's night lights with nothing but his cello case and rage towards the one that took her from him. He could sense she was somewhere near and wasted no time just resting on one of the buildings.

"Saya." Hagi whispered in the night as he felt he was on the right trail to find his dark-haired lover. The thing that worried him the most was if he would make it in time. There's no telling what that blond follower of Diva would do to Saya. After a quick breath of air, Hagi kept flying through the sky to be united with his true love.

* * *

Saya came out of the bedroom with the dress on and her right hand wrapped in bandages. Solomon was staring out the wall sized window as he finally turned around to see his beauty.

"Saya. You're a vision of beauty. The night lights of the city couldn't compare to you right now. That dress is much more suited for you than a sword anyway," Solomon said as he walked closer towards her. He slowly backed up and rushed to the table to get some distance between them. Solomon tried to follow, but every time he got near, she would just hurry away as if she was disgusted by his very presence.

"Stay away from me! You and I are enemies. We're suppose to hate each and try killing each other," Saya blurted out. Solomon reached out and grabbed her hand as he bent down on one knee.

"Saya, I'm not with Diva anymore. I only have eyes for you. I gave it all up to protect and serve you," Solomon confessed as he placed a gentle butterfly kiss on Saya's hand. Saya couldn't help but blush at the sight of passion in his green eyes.

"To...protect me? Why?" Saya whispered trying to understand his true motives behind her capture. Solomon stood up and held the girl in his arms and brought her closer to his body.

"The truth is...I love you. I've always loved you," he whispered in her ear. His words continued as his hand caressed her raven black locks. "I saw you the other night. That night with Hagi." I couldn't help but feel that rush of pleasure that surged through your body."

Saya's breathe couldn't catch up with her as she imagined the blond watching her and the one she loved in an intimate setting. Her face turned several shades of red as she pushed away from his embrace. She slowly backed up and turned away from him trying to hide the embarrassment on her face. Solomon slowly walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist softly leaving kisses on the top of her head.

"Saya...please...I want that same opportunity to make you drown in pleasure as he did." Solomon whispered as his slender fingers trailed down the bare part of her back. Saya couldn't help but quiver at the motion as she gripped some of the fabric of her dress.

"No...I can't do this. I...love someone else." Saya forced herself to say. She tried to hurry away from him until he grabbed her hand and pushed her to the wall. Saya looked scared and shocked at the sudden gesture as she felt her arms being pinned down to the wall. Solomon gazed at her eyes as his lips crashed down on hers. Solomon forced entry into her mouth and felt his tongue beneath her own. Saya couldn't help but like the taste of him, but didn't want to do this. At least not with him at the moment. Solomon soon broke the kiss and the tip of his tongue trailed down her slender neck. The warmth of his skin against her face made Saya's head spin in every direction as she tried to push him off.

"Saya...I want you. Badly enough that I have to do this...for even our love to grow." Solomon said between small nibbles at Saya's neck. Solomon pushed Saya's limp body on the soft shag carpet never stopping from kissing the top of her chest. His hands reached behind the dress and slowly unzipped the only shred of clothing she had on.

"No stop...please." Saya tried to push him off while trying to keep her body covered. Solomon fought passed her stubbornness enough to slip off the dress and throw it in the farthest corner of the room. Solomon gazed at every inch and curve of her body until it was to a point where he wanted everything. In a flash, Solomon was down to nothing but his pants and his tongue lapped at Saya's right nipple. Saya moaned at the unwanted affection, but tried as hard as she could not to give in or react to his touch. Solomon could tell she was trying to hold back her moans and grabbed the left breast as his tongue circled around the right nipple. Saya felt she couldn't breathe at all with the way the room was spinning. Solomon trailed kisses further and further down her stomach and reached her entrance. Saya tried covering up that one part of her at least, but failed as Solomon pinned her arms down to the side of her body.

"Now please Saya... I need to her you scream for me this time," he said as his tongue penetrated her entrance moving in and out at a steady pace. Saya couldn't even cover her mouth as she felt her back arch at his breathe running through her body.

"No...please not there. I don't want to..." Saya tried to speak, but couldn't find an ounce of breathe in her body to do so. Solomon pulled his tongue from her cavern and climbed up to meet her reddish-brown eyes close to exhaustion. Solomon seductively smiled down at her with nothing but the thought of feeling inside his raven-haired lover making his erection harder.

"Now... I want to feel how that chevalier of yours felt that night I watched you," Solomon chuckled as he was about to unbutton his pants to let the bulge in his pants breathe. Saya couldn't move under the weight of his body and felt completely helpless. Solomon slowly inserted himself through the girl as she winced in pain.

"No...please stop," Saya screamed out as she tried with all her might to push him off. Solomon pushed and pulled himself through the slightly stretched out space and started to sweat at the warmth and wet went through his erect appendage.

"Saya...even after Hagi...you're still so tight," the blond man breathed out as he pumped harder and harder thought the opening. Saya moaned through tears as she felt herself being ripped apart by someone who wasn't her lover.

"No please...stop it!" Saya screamed out as she felt both of them were nearing their climax as Saya could feel the warm drops of pre-cum that started to oozing from his member.

"I will have you...my love," he moaned pumping himself harder and faster.

Solomon was on the edge of his release until

CRASH!!!

A DARK shadow crashed through the window as Solomon was tossed off the nearly conscience Saya and thrown against the wall. Though tired eyes, Saya could make out a tall figure in a black suit with bandages over his right hand.

"H-Hagi..." she whispered before blacking out completly on the shag-covered floor.

There was not much Saya could remember as she slowly woke up in the bed of their hotel room that worked as their hide-out. She glanced over at the window and saw the same dark shadow sitting in the window. At first, she thought it was Solomon again but looked closer at the long black hair tied back with a blue ribbon and a smile came across her face.

"Hagi," she whispered out as the figure turned around and walked towards the bed she was tucked into.

"Saya. You were asleep for a while. Are you alright?" Hagi asked sitting on the side of the bed and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Saya gave a gentle nod and lifted herself off the bed, but this time, she had on her night clothes instead of being completely bare. She caressed Hagi's face with a loving smile and gently kissed his lips as he soon fell into it. They both broke the kiss and Saya threw her arms around his neck and hugged him enough to even make Hagi's cheek flash a shade of red. He wrapped his arms around her and hugger her tighter than she's ever been hugged before.

"I'm so glad I have you, Hagi" Saya whispered as a warm tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

"Well I guess it's safe to say your evening with Saya didn't go too well, did it?" Nathan said handing Solomon an ice pack for his head. Nathan sipped his tea and gave Solomon a cup as he continued to bandage the injured chevalier.

"Yes I guess you could say that. But even with these bruises, it was still worth seeing her pretty face drown in ecstasy," Solomon said with a smile as he looked out the broken window that was portrayed as Hagi's entrance.

"Honestly, there really is no helping you, little brother," Nathan sighed as he watched his blond brother stare out in space with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Crap:Ok I know it took me a while to post this and I hope you liked the sappy ending. I finally finished this and I know it's not my typical smut, but with Blood Plus pairing, I had no choice but to go completely "lovey-dovey" romantic with Saya and Hagi. **


End file.
